legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin Lucas
Gavin Lucas is one of the main protagonists in the Sleepy Hollow TV series, he's also part of The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow by TheIkranRider, which is an alternate continuity of the original Sleepy Hollow series being described in his point of view. In the second season of the show, Gavin stumbled into a supernatural incident when he accidentally saw the confrontation between Ichabod Crane and Henry Parrish, before participating the rescue mission of Abbie Mills. He later earned the Sword of Purgatory and learned about Ichabod and Abbie's Witness bond. Determined to save the world, Gavin joined the Witnesses to help the world from its total destruction. During the progress, he eventually unfolds the history of his own family and his past secrets. He is an OC character created by TheIkranRider. ''Backstory He was born and raised in Sleepy Hollow. When he was 21, he graduated from high school and took a part-time job. He once lived with his parents until his mom was killed. His dad, Don, met Loilita Micholi who was soon to be his fiancé and Gavin's legal guardian. The two never got along, always saying that his interests were child-like. And one day, he decided to move out after finding an apartment via Classifieds. He discreetly moved into the complex and resided there since, and while he was settling in, he saw a documentary centering on Lucifer and his evolution through history. He came across a segment featuring a dark mass and was fascinated by the destruction ritual, hoping he'd go to one of the ceremonies and perform it in the future. However, since money was tight, he never gone. During the fall of 2014, he was heading home from work and took the scenic route. That was when he met Ichabod for the first time and began his life-altering journey as a member of the Sleepy Hollow team. His life alternation started when he followed a commotion back in the fall of 2014. He saw an old man for a brief second along with a wrecked van and later an explosion. It was when he first met Ichabod who escaped from his burial. They rescued Jenny from a shootout, received the key of Purgatory, and out of curiosity Gavin went into the netherworld, saved Abbie, and met Moloch for the first and only time. While Parrish received his War avatar, Gavin was a full-fledged member of the team and earned the Greenhorn badge. Gavin went on numerous missions with his newfound friends, but not until after he had a misunderstanding when he found out that Ichabod worked for the accursed Recoats; he had a deep hatred for them since he was in history class, and he gradually realized that Crane was passionate of the Colonies as well as their fight for freedom. Gavin eventually trusts him and he slowly became his mentor, whether it'd be life advice or fencing. Synopsis The Greenhorn's Gamble Lucas first appeared in the story in "The Greenhorn's Gamble", As he was listening to his Ipod, he follows a commotion, only to be a confrontation between Ichabod and Henry who's just been revealed as the Horseman of War. In the distance, Gavin followed the clatter and spotted the old man. Then out of curiosity, he followed it to the place that was surrounded by the four white trees. Suddenly, there was an explosion and out popped Ichabod. Gavin introduced himself to Ichabod, and he got an urgent message saying to go to the warehouse on Rt. 9. On his trike, Gavin took him there, and Jenny escaped. They took an ambulance and she and Ichabod revealed there was a key leading to Purgatory. They went to the Archives and found Benjamin Franklin's sketchbook. Ichabod revealed he was his apprentice for "that blackguard" as he was attempting to destroy it via lightning while dangling from a kite; the Edison experiment was a way to destroy the Gehenna Key before Moloch should retrieve it, but it failed. Instead, Crane figured there'd be one place to hide it, with himself; however, the burial wasn't in Sleepy Hollow. In the car, he contacted Abbie in Purgatory through a mirror, much to Gavin's surprise. He then recalled a riddle Ben made, that the clue is "underneath the alarm clock." In this case, it was beneath the Archives clock itself. After Ichabod opened the way to Purgatory, Gavin followed Ichabod into the realm before the gate closed. He came across a buried blade, played around with it, and declared it as the Purgatory Sword. Gavin used it as a ways to defend himself against the small army of demons, until Ichabod became scornful of his involvement; knowing they'd wouldn't stand a chance without a weapon, the Witness was convinced. Soon, they found Abbie who was just about to consume water from a Crane copy; the Witness knew he was Moloch in disguise so he fought him off, after Gavin smack talked to it. It was difficult to tell who was who, but the victor offered "Lieutenant" to return home with him. Much to Gavin's relief, he made the correct pronunciation, which blew Moloch's cover as Abbie beheaded him. Despite Gavin's dismay, she knew that Crane'd say "Leftenant" instead. Gavin realized that it was just Crane's way of greeting her and addressing her rank. Noticing Abbie's escape, Moloch soon transformed and gave chase to the escapees. With the incantation, they escaped, right before Moloch leaped out. Sadly, the key disintegrated; however, Gavin's new sword somehow remained intact. Back at the cabin, Gavin vowed to protect Sleepy Hollow from all evil forces and defend those that do the same. He then earned the Greenhorn Badge from Ichabod for his gallant efforts and welcomed him to the team. While simultaneously, Moloch gave Henry the mantle of the Horseman of War as well as his avatar. Test of Wills '' He encounters the Onondagas and deals with his repressed childhood memories; Henry exploits his weakness and transforms him into the Battle Hawk of Darkness while he has corrupted the tribe itself. The Witnesses rescue Chief Turgado and later restore his people as well as the novice. Because of their valiance, Turgado gives a testimonial, making Gavin the Battle Hawk of Light, Ichabod as Soaring Crane, Abbie as Ruby Wolf, and Jenny as Maple Fox if she should receive it. Since then, Gavin has seen the chief and the tribe as allies for the supernatural war. ''A Saving Grace He soon discovered that his mentor came down with a brain fever to which Abbie and Grace Dixon averted. He promised that Ichabod should never feel down about failing as a father and felt that he was sort of a father figure to him. 'The Lucas Legacy' Nine months have passed, and Gavin had improved on his skills. He learned how to defeat apparitions, he knew how to use other weapons such as a lighter, small sacks of salt, and the Devil's Trap. There was an argument concerning about the war between him and Abbie, and they broke contact since then. Same thing went with Crane and Jenny, leaving him alone and isolated. That was when his depression began to manifest. When he passed out during a drunk stupor, he wound up in an altered Sleepy Hollow. He begged the more benevolent Katrina to develop a traveler's spell so he could return to his own time. While there he met her dad, Baltus, a more dastard Ichabod, and his rival Brom Bones. It was from his bullying that he discovered he was the spitting image of his ancestor, Leon Lucas. From a horror tale and his tombstone, Gavin found out that Leon failed to defeat a Hessian, making him the Headless Horseman, a restless apparition haunting the village. He was determined to stop the madness after he received a vision from the real Ichabod telling him to keep fighting and fulfill Leon's destiny. Gavin was successful on incinerating its corpse, he was no longer harassed by Brom, the spell was complete, and later made a tearful reunion with the Witnesses. The Demon from Within After using the Devil's Trap to imprison the newborn demon, Adrian, and the team defeating several occultists, he was traumatized by an acquaintance from his dark past; his legal guardian, Lolita, who was torturing his mind for vengeance and her full-blown hatred to him. Thankfully, he was saved by the quick, strategic plans done by Team Witness, while the exorcism was done by Ichabod and was taught by Chief Turgado before his last days. On the day after, Gavin revealed his dark past and motivations since Loilita made the scenarios catch up to him. He could've joined the black mass and work for Moloch as he'd enter the dark side when he had the chance, but Ichabod never believed it since he chose to work for Team Witness and use his valiant deeds. He was then reassured by an excerpt from "That's All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera, then Molly and Diana visited his apartment, and Gavin eventually recovered physically/mentally. Gavin's Two Fathers A drabble explaining the relationship between Gavin's biological dad, Don, and his surrogate dad, Ichabod. It was made for Father's Day and the fic compares the two men in his life. Missing Episodes About a month has passed since Chief Turgado's death. Gavin was hanging out with Jenny near the Potomac River when they heard and saw the Kraken/Siren hybrid. That night, he and Ichabod wound up under her spell, and they mindlessly carried out their mission on protecting her. They gathered their weapons and eventually captured Jake, Alex, and Diana. Soon after Jenny was next, but as the Kraken suffocated her, the distress was able to snap Gavin out of her thrall. He managed to redeem himself as he knocked out Ichabod, relieving him from her charm, and assisting his friends on fighting her. When he used Alex's Taser, it reminded him of his encounter with the Weeping Lady. Then he was electrocuted and wound up in Hell, where he was chased by a Hellhound. Luckily, Jenny saved his life after giving him mouth-to-mouth, then she fell in love with him, and vice versa. Lastly, he was upset that Ichabod was willing to damn himself upon death, and he hopes that Team Witness will find a way to save him, before he becomes the Hellhound's next victim. He then suffered from a heart attack done by a demon, as did Jenny and Ichabod. Before that, the effect increased his relationship with Jenny tenfold, despite his nervousness that he isn't like her late boyfriend. Fortunately, they were saved, and he still ponders on both his love for Jenny, and Crane's fate. Before Easter vacation, Gavin had decided to offer Molly to visit Sleepy Hollow while her future vessel would keep an eye on the Vault. He later met up with Sophie Foster during Reynolds' funeral and had a bitter reunion with her. He went to the Archives where Jenny found him and reassured that it wasn't Sophie's, nor Reynolds', fault on how they treated and replaced Abbie. She said if it wasn't for her and Ezra, they would probably never know where Ichabod was forcefully relocated. Gavin made some amendments and discovered an unusual reflection of himself, later to be known as his lost great-uncle, Leon Lucas. He inhabited his descendant's body as fear of his passing and was lost in time. Gavin was later possessed by Leon after a blackout and revealed his angsts. Thanks to his friends' support, Leon eventually ascended and his spirit was at peace after over a couple centuries. Soon, Gavin gave a copy of his diary to Sophie as the interview was official of her position. She promised to make Sleepy Hollow a better place, like Reyes and Frank did, and assist Team Witness if the need arises; thus Gavin's uneasiness to her had permanently died down and accepted her as a valuable asset to their cause. When spring break ended, Gavin met up with Hawley. He wanted to right his wrongs after finally finding his godmother as a Vetala. There was a statue of Kali at the newly constructed Jeffersonian. Moments before Jenny became a full-fledged undead demon, Gavin and Ichabod came to the rescue only to be overmatched by Carmilla and Hawley. Luckily Lara used her Atlantean Crystal to slow down the fight to their advantage; she also made some fatal blows to the statuette and both Vetalas before Gavin used his lighter and reduced Hawley, one of his archenemies, to cinders. He was incredibly satisfied, though Jenny was wounded after the encounter and then was treated by Ichabod. He later was forcefully relocated to live in Washington, specifically the Vault, for the oncoming Rapture. Ichabod informed him the blood moon and the global outbreaks were just the beginning; they later arrived at Basin Falls only to find most of the Onondagas gone, and the new chief, Falcolor, was left. He later succumbed to another one of Parrish's thralls and attacked the group. Things were looking grim until a falcon flew in and dropped a mysterious cross. On contact, Gavin was relieved and fought back a dastardly avatar of War. Then, as Death ambushed, he sporadically conjured a force field and protected Ichabod. The lost holy relic was made to scare away the Horsemen, though Crane can't touch it. Nevertheless, he hoped it'd be the solution to his damnation, and Gavin hoped to make another appearance in Sleepy Hollow for last-minute preparations and say goodbye to his friends/family there. He did as he went with Jenny and spotted Ezra and his old man, Don Lucas, near the same church he encountered while Gospodor wreaked havoc. Don was actually proud of what he had become and he apologized profusely for never supporting him while under Loilita's unbearable wing. He was fortunate Gavin left when he did, and though he refused to relocate, he never wanted to pack and move to DC. Both Don and Ezra were glad that their only offspring can make a difference and end the calamities with their dear friends. Later on, Gavin met up with the Horseman of Pestilence, Logan. Unfortunately, he gave the slip as he was about to make the final cut. While the Onondaga children, Molly, and the other refugees were being cured with holy water from Jenny's Cross, he hopes it'll be able to protect everyone from evil and severe disease as the rest of the world continued to suffer around them. He eventually became homesick and Ichabod was there to resolve the issue, albeit sternly since he thought it was done by the Horsewoman of Famine. Gavin was, however, later relieved as he saw some brand-new light, gold shields made by Alex and Jake using gold particles from leftover car burners, as well as enhanced weapons from the solution used to weaken the Hunger Demon. The team went on to fight Famine successfully after dealing with their deep desires and using Lara's virtue of Temperance as an anchor. Though the Rapture was still worsening upon her defeat. He became upset when he heard that his best friend would fight against the last Horseman, Death, alone. Nevertheless, he and the team went straight to Sleepy Hollow, where the storm raged, and then entered the subterranean lair where the Sword of Methuselah and the Gorgon once stood. It was there where Ichabod had that nightmare on dueling against his greatest enemy and losing. While keeping an eye on his virtue, the group saw Prudence go out as soon as Henry ambushed Crane and made his mark. They were unable to save him, and Gavin was the one who saw the dreaded Hellhound carry away Crane's tortured soul. It was too fast and then Jenny theorized where his doomed spirit could be, beneath the Tree of Fear. During a dream, he met the legendary Crusader, Dante, who has motivated him on finding Ichabod's damned soul; that he and his friends must venture through the nine circles of Hell, each one with an increase of wickedness. The location was actually proven true by Ezra, so with the power of the Virtues, as well as Prudence being shared upon Ichabod's death, they used them to unlock the aperture to Hell and begin their search in the Acheron, where the team was transported on a ship named Charon and were entering the underworld proper. They soon ventured into the nine distinctive bowels of the damned, including Limbo (where Rosemary and Adrian were held after he used the Devil's Trap), Lust (where he and Jenny fought Queen Cleopatra), Greed (where he warred against Hawley and threw the stained glass slabs containing the Tyrian Shekel into the molten gold pit), Gluttony (where he became bait for the Cerberus and slashed its vile heart), Wrath (where he and his team rode the Phlegyas, he fought off a mutilated Chihuahua, and saw his legal guardian), the City of Dis within Heresy (where he and Alex took out the Brother's Grunt and escaped from the Fury, Mona Rom), the three Violence realms (where he was tempted in the Woods of Suicide, and then fought against Jobe at the Abominable Desert), Fraud and then finally Treachery (where Ichabod's soul was kept). He and his friends faced off against Katrina Crane and Benedict Arnold after the Witness let loose his fiery breath, freeing them, while also breaking Satan's shackles. It was thanks to the impalement from the weak stalactites that saved the heroes, as well as the holy Cross that restored their benevolent spirits. They both ascended into Heaven, and by exposure to the angelic light, Lucifer was in severe agony while Ichabod's pentagram finally dissipated. With the curse broken, he was himself once more, but Lucifer was already free. Together, they leapt through a portal which took them back to Earth. He and his friends soon emerged without Ichabod and realized that three weeks have passed since they first descended into Hell. Once they surveyed their new, horrifying surroundings, he couldn't stop worrying of the welfare for the refugees, Molly, or the Freemason. He went with the team and eventually found their leader, albeit injured from War's impalement. They met up with the Angel of Death, Abaddon, whom Ichabod assured he doesn't pose a threat since the Virtues kept them safe; he and his Locusts army were only there on their five-month conquest hunting down those who possessed the number of the Beast. Later, they made it to the Archives, and he tried to absorb as much of the intel as possible from the Witnesses and Jenny while they described the three woes and the seven Vials they'd missed. Everyone was doubtful if any of their friends had survived. While Gavin was settling down, he wished and prayed that he and his team could restore balance to the world, let the Witnesses achieve their destiny, and end the Apocalypse under Lucifer's regime for good. The next morning, the team noticed that Lara was succumbing to the seven Vials, just as Molly was. In order to prevent herself from fading from existence, she decided that she should share some of her essence unto Ichabod, just as she did when the Witnesses were battling the Heart Devil. It worked, and it was as if one person was beating the arteries, while another was pumping the ventricles. Together, they searched for the Horsemen and Lucifer before the impending possibility of Molly dying and with the help of the beacons from the Virtues, they were being spotted by the enemy. The first was Henry whom Gavin challenged with all his pent-up fury as Ichabod was trapped in another astral plane; as Gavin inflicted damage, so did the apparition exploiting his sinful deeds. Gavin was more of a Phoenix Wright impresser, defending Crane's soul as much as he could preventing him from reducing to nothing. As Gavin was stunned during the fierce battle, Henry attempted to bring him under a trance. He ordered him to slay Ichabod whom he believed was responsible for being a poor parent and friend, as well as a bringer of the apocalypse. Fortunately, his death was averted as Gavin stabbed War with the replica of Delilah's Dagger. Gavin defeated War, but didn't kill him; instead he let Jenny free him using the Cross. He strategized that peace was a way to win over war, and Ichabod was so grateful for Henry's restoration that he even called Gavin his true son. He then burst into tears saying that Ichabod was the closest person a father would be, even surpassing his own. While Gavin didn't get involved in the fatal rematches with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, he swore to stick by the team's side until Lucifer will be eliminated. Despite his fears and anxieties of dying and losing everyone/everything he cares for, he still pushed forward and faced the Devil Himself. He showed his true demonic form, and he and his friends were defeated easily, with their supplies nearly depleted. Fortunately, his fallen friends have given them the strength to give Him one final showdown. With all the Virtues united, evil really did meet its plight as it said in the legend; Ichabod and Lara paved the road to victory and Lucifer was sealed in Hell once more until the next war! Both Gavin and his mentor figured where the heart of Sleepy Hollow was, in the Gorgon's lair where the team laid their Virtues over the sacred cistern. They then said a tearful farewell to those who assisted in the showdown and they were transported back to DC. The world was restoring itself and Ichabod declared the war was finally over. Gavin, with so much ecstasy, stormed into the Vault and kept crying that peace had finally returned. Several weeks later, he and Jenny met Sam and Mary Winchester who volunteered to be the new paranormal agents. Until then, Ichabod and Lara led the ceremony and bestowed both Gavin and Jenny as Future Witnesses when the time comes upon their passing; Molly would have the same chance, but it'll be entirely up to them. And the fulfilled young warrior's destiny has come full circle, as did Jenny's, and they could never be more happier. Non-Canon Appearance 'A Crane's Bane' Gavin was riding with Abbie when they got news about a mysterious church in the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod eventually tagged along after realizing the name of it, St. Vlad's; apparently, it was cursed and under renovation, though people were being scared away. They investigated and then the duo got separated from Ichabod after they found it was being infested by the undead and ruled by an ancient tyrant. Gavin and Abbie bashed their way through and found Ichabod lifeless. They took him to August's cabin to recover and they found out that St. Vlad was owned by his late father, Vladimir Crane. He also had a deceased mom named Celeste. The mother and child were always on the run from their estranged dad on finding out about her forbidden abilities. The next day, the trio investigated further, only to be ambushed by Crane. He was possessed by his malicious father's spirit, poisoning his mind. Fortunately, the Onondagas came to their aid by putting Ichabod to sleep from a flash grenade. Only to have Gavin's arm injured during the fight. They went to the village, only to have Turgado exorcise Ichabod. It was painful, though successful, as Vlad's spirit was released and to have Ichabod incapacitated in Purgatory. Gavin, Abbie, and the chief were helpless against him until the Cranes turned the tides. Vlad's spirit was vanquished and Gavin was so relieved to see his mentor as his normal self. Then, Turgado and Ichabod guided Celeste to the netherworld and lastly, Ichabod made a heartwarming, tearful farewell to her, Dreamscape After defeating Alvedo, Gavin, Abbie, and Ichabod returned to the cabin, though the door was left open. They investigated for any paranormal threats, only to be ambushed by banshees. One by one, they collapsed and entered a dream world. Gavin was the first to awaken, then he spotted the Pied Piper. He played his flute which brainwashed Abbie, almost killing him. Fortunately, he crushed his bone flute, vanquishing the spirit and restoring her to normal. They saw Ichabod fight off some Redcoats and the Hessian, but Gavin distracted the masked soldier averting Ichabod's death. He realized if they died in the dream they die for real. Lastly, they came across a blood pool and the Brood Mother emerged, causing Gavin to pass out. He recovered back inside the cabin along with the Witnesses, thanks to Ichabod slaying the monstrosity from her heart. He showed them who/what the monster was; it was inspired by a YouTube countdown, "Top 15 Disturbing Bosses from Non-Horror Games," and she was number 1. The nine-day process of creating a Brood Mother was so disturbing that Abbie thought it was no wonder if never left his psyche. Then, he felt an unexpected warm feeling in his wrist. Darkness Rising It all started during a camping trip with him and Ichabod; he was begging for one before the summer should end. He taught him how to make S'mores, and he learned how to be a better hunter and live off the land the same way Ichabod's father taught him. A day later, Gavin was abruptly awoken by the Freemason, saying they must leave post-haste. They ran as an ominous cloud was looming closer to them, and they leapt into a lake nearby. Ichabod noticed the unusual dark cloud has infected all signs of life that were exposed, turning them into ravenous beasts of destruction. They approached the city, beholding the horrid sight, and went to the Archives. Luckily, Abbie met them unscathed, as did Jenny and Joe; however, the two were consumed and they, along with some infected officers, took Abbie hostage. Gavin and Crane fought them off, but the latter was attacked. Gavin made a plan to retreat to a church since evil couldn't enter hallowed ground. Unfortunately, Ichabod collapsed, but Gavin received help from some refugees. Ichabod eventually came to and as he regained his strength, he devised a plan: to go to the Onondagas' camp and enlist Chief Turgado to form a rainstorm using holy water to eradicate the darkness. The reverend was kind enough to offer his own canister and Crane was determined to save Abbie. They entered the village and Gavin was ordered to stay behind while Ichabod attempts to rescue Abbie. Gavin, the Battle Hawk, used his weapons to fend off the attackers and bide enough time for Turgado to complete the ritual; it worked, just enough to stun Gospodor and restore Ichabod, Jenny, and Joe. He met the group and Abbie was saved, only Ichabod was at the "highest point," challenging the demon for a final showdown. They stayed inside the chief's teepee and prayed for his victory. They went to the water tower and Abbie and Joe resuscitated him after he was electrocuted by lightning. The next day, he shown Gavin a steep hill and watched a sunset, wishing that Sleepy Hollow could one day find peace. Alternate Ending In the alternate ending, in a desperate attempt to save Ichabod, Gavin and his friends have perished attempting to have Ichabod's soul rise into the overworld. They were successful but at the same time, they'd sacrificed themselves, and only he and Lara were the last to survive the unsurmountable. What he never saw was them escaping with Lucifer unto Earth, and later commit suicide. 'Visions from Valentine's' After the world was restored, Gavin and Jenny head to Washington with Sam and reunite with the team to spend Valentin's Day. The newbie/hunter from Kansas recalled the time when he dealt with the Horseman of Famine and his curse approximately seven years ago and how he was theorized as a pre-incarnate before the Horsewoman of Famine. Both Gavin and Jenny guessed that he, as well as the other Horsemen and Lucifer, were reincarnations prior to Moloch's second war since they never were affected as they reigned on Earth for a brief period before Sam dove into the abyss as it was being sealed off by the four mystic rings. The rest of it was of course distant history, despite Sam's growing obsession on retrieving Dean's soul from Hell's Anger ring, though Team Witness strictly forbade it as a damned spirit would soon wreak havoc. 'Heavy - Gavin and Lara's Duet' Inspired by the Linkin Park song featuring Kiiara, Gavin and Lara express their own angsts on how the world and their lives always weigh down on them. They perform this duet together, while also alternate between parts. 'Paradise - Gavin's Song' Gavin performed the Coldplay hit of the same name, honoring Molly as a child Witness as well as expressing his joy to be around her. He's so confident that she has the bravery/skill he can inherit to accomplish anything and follow the footsteps of her "aunt," making the world a better place, just like Paradise that she and Lara have been longing for. 'Blackout' Gavin once muttered he wished he had the mantle of the Horseman of War just as Ichabod broke free from it, as he had so much anger to the people and things that been wronging him. Whether it'd be his legal guardian, Lolita, his corrupted, brainwashed old man, Don, as well as the succubus who was responsible. As a huge fan of Linkin Park. he portrayed as War inside the same plane where Lara was on saving Crane, letting out all his pent-up rage there, slashing his enemies asunder. Personality The energetic, young wanderer and a kid at heart has astounding courage. He started as a shy guy who rarely makes friends, until he assists both the Witnesses on their quest for restoring peace to the town of restless spirits. He's a huge fan of the supernatural, he's very resourceful and he dreams on being the first horror historian; much like his idols, Ichabod Crane and Ben Franklin. His goal began to come to life after Caroline passed away, even though he only met her for a couple minutes. Much like her, he wishes to create history than just witness it. And he hopes one day, his friends will get their recognition. They actually did when they became members of Agency 355 with Ichabod at the helm. He has very little fears, and he loves being in dark, haunted places. Cocky but collective, Gavin tends to get more fired up when the going gets creepy. He also has a strong heart, and a great sense of fortitude and chivalry. Because of his high spirit, he's usually a chatterbox, which could land him into mischief. Speaking his mind isn't his only weakness; he also had a repressed memory that could alter his loyalty to his friends. He also has a mindset that focuses on one thing and never lets it go. That once someone gets under his skin, there's no getting out unless it's done by misunderstanding. Specifically, when he has a deep grudge with witches (from Katrina's betrayal) and Redcoats. He once told off Diana as a skeptic and often questions why a kid was chosen as Abbie's replacement. He also seemed to have bitter feelings for Sophia, Frank, and Reynolds. He once said that if Daniel was Abbie's old flame, he should've been more supportive of her secrets involving the supernatural. He was relieved that Danny wound up in the Suicide Woods. As for Frank, he never gave him a second thought after he went through an intense beating while protecting Jenny from his corrupted soul. And he ranted that Sophie was nothing more than Abbie's replacement as an FBI agent and hunter, though he was reassured by Jenny that it wasn't her fault when Abbie died; fortunately his bitterness was soon resolved. Since Abbie and Joe's deaths, he went into a complete overhaul suffering from depression. After a few weeks of recovery and therapy, he seems to be more nervous and serious, and more willing to sacrifice himself if any of his friends are in danger. Actually, he had this feeling before, that instead of being damned to Methuselah, he'd rather take the fall so he wouldn't lose anyone else. Nevertheless, he always idolizes Ichabod and desires to be like him in fencing, hunting, being a proper gentleman, and a better person in himself. To Ichabod, he's considered to be an easy person to read and is straightforward. Abilities and Skills * His main weapon of choice is the Purgatory Sword. He finally met Alex, the weapon/gadget specialist, and his Purgatory Sword had a long-awaited analysis. Since then, it was upgraded to the Demonslayer. It was also discovered that it belonged to one of the Witnesses, which happened to be Ichabod's ancestor, 2000 years ago. * He also once used a Taser when he dealt with the Weeping Lady and later Alex's stronger Taser against the Kraken/Siren hybrid. * He once used a paintball gun against the Blood Painter, John Colby, trained by Jenny to use a firearm. But his attempts failed, plus he has poor coordination and range. * A metallic suit which he wore when he fought against the spell caster, Kent Solomon. Unfortunately, it was incinerated by a fireball. He kept the arm blades instead. * He once used Greek Fire to incinerate General Howe and his undead legion. * A simple lighter as a satisfying finisher to Marcus, demon spider cocoons, the Brothers Grunt, and other threats. * He, too, uses salt, iron and silver to repel demons. * Gavin writes daily in his private journal of his encounters, like Franklin, but he never sketches. * Since he's light and nimble, he uses his speed to evade enemy attacks; he also happens to be a jogger. * Gavin also possesses the virtue, Fortitude, which was claimed that his ancestor, Leon, passed down to him. It was one of the seven sacred virtues that could turn the tables during the apocalypse, and he's been an official Guardian of the Witnesses. It protected him and Crane from Death's sudden ambush, as well as shielded him from the atmosphere and influences as the group ventured through Hell's nine circles. Until they began to weaken while Ichabod swallowed the Seeds of Doubt. Then, Fortitude gave Gavin a fighting chance against Lucifer as all seven virtues, and prayers made by his fallen friends, were able to seal Satan and restore the world. * After Dreyfuss' defeat, he finally used the Devil's Trap to send Satan's and Rosemary's son, Adrian, straight to Hell. He once actually honed his skills on it since his friends unexpectedly left before Pandora arrived. * During the ambush of the Brothers Grunt, Gavin's sword was able to unleash a quake attack that could stun a group of enemies after the Demonslayer lights up. With all these qualities, he's a great team player with Ichabod and his friends. He shows no signs of quitting, and he'll stop at nothing to fulfill his destiny and win the paranormal war. Trivia * He happens to be diagnosed with mental illness since he reached adulthood, specifically autism, developmental delays, and depression; the latter manifested after the passing of Joe and Abbie. He also happens to possess half a brain from birth as revealed in ''The Demon from Within. * It was weird since Gavin picked the banana while blindfolded next to the crossbow and bowl. While the series never explained what it meant, Gavin chose it since it represents his personality; tough exterior and defensive, soft interior and very sweet. * Gavin always loves the color red, and he considers Halloween to be his favorite holiday. As well as Fall being the best time of year. * His name, Gavin, is meaning Battle Hawk or Celtic for White Hawk, and Lucas means Light, hence his Onondaga alias. * He's no good with magic, and he never wants to measure and gather ingredients, nor practice foreign tongues in fear he won't get them right. Plus he's nearsighted and has poor coordination, which is why he prefers close combat as a "hands on type." * He always envies Ichabod with his eidetic memory, and he considers himself to be the opposite since his memory is more vague and forgetful. * He doesn't consider love over friendship, as he says friends are very hard to find. And he was reluctant with his relationship with Jenny since he's not like Hawley nor Joe. * Much like Lori's song to her daughters, Gavin considers them to be his "sunshine" too since if it wasn't for her, he never would've met the Mills. * He's very loyal to his friends, especially towards Ichabod. But that wasn't always the case since he at first hated him because of the fact he was British and worked with the Redcoats; he was considered otherwise after a small fight when he saved him from falling by a breaking tree. * He seems to have a weaker constitution than most of the group since he was born prematurely. * He's voiced by Chris Pine, and he has quite a few theme songs depending on the circumstances. * His best friends always advised him that while he has poor judgement, his heart is pure and he should only judge that. * He seems to be disturbed by private parts other than his own, and has no interest in sex unless if it's out of love and passion; thus he was oblivious to Lilith's and Cleopatra's spells. Even Katrina once questioned him if he was a breast feeder, he wasn't. * His greatest attributes are his nobility, courage, determination, strong loyalty, and agility. * It's worth noting that during the dystopian future, Gavin didn't live very long. He has died shortly after Ichabod was imprisoned; upon his desperation after Diana transformed into War, Dreyfuss ruled the nation, and then adopted Molly and became Lara taking her under his and Jobe's wings. Not too long afterward, Gavin was so preoccupied on saving his mentor, and he sacrificed himself entirely, leaving Jenny, Ichabod, and his other surviving friends behind. ''Inspirations Real-World Inspirations * His experience with the Brood Mother in the Dreamscape was an inspiration from a countdown on YouTube, a collab called "Top 15 Disturbing Bosses from Non-Horror Games," and she was Number 1 as Joshscorcher and Alex Rochon described her in Dragon Age Origins. However, the portrayal in Dreamscape had her breasts removed. * Also, from their other collab, "Top 10 Saddest Moments," Albedo was featured before the events of Dreamscape; however, unlike in the Xenosaga series, he WAS defeated simply by cauterization which was an inspiration from the Headless Horseman as well as the legend featuring Hercules and the Hydra. The author herself just couldn't wait for him to drop dead. * His interest in the documentary of Satan's evolution was from the same one featured on the History Channel, including the idea of the dark mass. * Gavin's weakness dealing with the Onondaga drums was based off of a similar experience from the author herself as she, too, felt a bit dazed and drawn by them. Also, they both couldn't recall where/when it happened exactly, it was during a field trip in elementary school. * Gavin's a choc-a-holic, much like the author. And they both don't drink very often. * Gavin uses a bike for transportation, or he'd ask a friend to take him places; same thing since the author herself can't drive. * One of the things he despises doing is wasting things. He's indeed a pack rat, and he's an animal lover. * Like Gavin, the author also goes thru some mental problems such as autism, OCD, and depression. * Much like him, the author's not too fond of Redcoats since she saw "The Patriot" during history class in high school sophomore year, and even she sometimes think that witches can turn evil since Katrina bit the dust after her betrayal. She doesn't know many good witches excepting Bruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie, Glinda from the Wizard of Oz, and Mina from Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. * Gavin's relationships with some of the characters were based off of the author's own opinions for each. * Gavin seems to be a fan of Linkin Park, so is the author. They also love to sing and listen to music, as well as surf the web, and play video games. * Both Gavin and the author like the supernatural and thrillers, and they both seem petite, nimble, and love things that are fast. * He doesn't seem to like rap or country very much. He's mostly into rock, a little classical, oldies, and pop music. Much like the author herself. Religious & Mythological Inspirations * His abilities to use salt, silver, iron, the Devil's Trap, and a lighter to incinerate demons/ghosts were inspirations from ''Supernatural. Including the parting of Loilita's malicious spirit. * He possessed the virtue of Fortitude because of his astounding bravery, one of the Cardinal virtues as polar opposites from the seven deadly sins. * The metal makeover Gavin did was a way to defeat Solomon Kent as he overheard Katrina mentioning that a witch/warlock's power is drawn by the four elements, with the overlooked being metal. This concept was based on Chinese folklore, the Wu Xing, as metal is the fourth phase of Chinese philosophy. Not to mention, it's strong against other elements, excepting fire, and excessive wood could eventually wear it down. * Gavin later met Dante's spirit who encouraged him to find Ichabod's soul in Hell. This was a foreshadowing which led to the climax that was heavily influenced by Dante's Inferno (mostly the game and the Animated Epic). * His knowledge of the Gorgon, particularly Medusa, indicated he's a fan of Greek mythology. He also knew Medusa, which was an inspiration to the author since she watched an episode, Heroes, in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. ''Fictional Inspirations * He was inspired by Jack Frost played by Chris Pine in ''Rise of the Guardians. Some other traits like his motormouth and looks could be inspired by Tidus from Final Fantasy X. Maybe a little from Jonny Quest as well. His swordplay combined with a sense of justice and courage (Fortitude) could be based upon Link (the Hero of Time) as he wields the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. * Gavin's adventure through an altered Sleepy Hollow was based on the CGI short, Night of the Headless Horseman. * Gavin was a Phoenix Wright impersonator during Ichabod's second spiritual trial while at the same time battling the Horseman of War during the Apocalypse. * The Demonslayer causing a shockwave while stabbing the floor was based on the staff upgrade in Starfox Adventures. * After Ichabod's death, Gavin dreamt and met Dante's spirit who encouraged him to seek out his soul in Hell; the sequence could be an inspiration from The Sandlot when Benny met Babe Ruth and motivated him to retrieve the lost baseball and confront the Beast. * There was the prelude during The Demon from Within when Gavin was reading the Devil's Trap spell while Team Witness battled the Satanists. That scenario was based on the 1968 horror flick, Rosemary's Baby. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:TheIkranRider Category:Swordsmen Category:Team Witness members Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Planet Saver Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Blondes Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Team heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Animal Lover Category:Abuse Victims Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side